Legendary Pokemon Tamer, Angel
by AngelVonArsenal
Summary: Here's a small Easter treat for you pokemon fans out there. This is the story of a girl who has been, practically, shunned from her parents but loved by her grandmother. One day she finds an egg and when she goes to her grandmother's the egg hatches to reveal a Mew. Her grandmother tells her a story that is somehow linked to her. Please read to find out more.
1. Epilogue

Epilogue

My home isn't always warm and kind. Each day I woke up, got my early shower, pulled some clothes on, and cleaned the entire house before going to school. When I came home from school, I would do my homework, clean the house again, make dinner, clean the dishes, then relax for the rest of the night. My parents showed love and warmth to my 12 brothers but not to me, their only daughter.

When my older brother got a high grade on his test, they praised him, but when I got an even higher grade than him, they would just act like I didn't exist. Sometimes I wondered why I was born into such a family, where the male children were praised and the female child (me) was treated like they were dirt. Each day I slaved away cleaning and cooking but never got a thank you. The only person who praised me was my grandmother.

Each time I saw her, the biggest of smiles would spread across my face. Grandmother picked up on the treatment my parents were giving me immediately and was furious to the point where each time she showed up she would take me to her house for a couple of days, during the summer it was for weeks.

It wasn't always like this though. I remember giving those same smiles to my parents that I gave to my grandmother, but it changed when I saved my little brother, Charlie, from falling.

The day was hot but I had come to being able to withstand it. My brothers and I were playing in the backyard. All of the boys were climbing the trees while I stood on the ground, fear of being so high up making me nauseous.

My brothers had started to decide to become mankeys and horse around in the trees. They jumped from branch to branch, playing around. Charlie jumped from one of the branches to another but his fingers just missed it. It all happened so fast, I remember yelling in fear and closing my eyes. When I opened them after not hearing a thump, I saw him on this purple ball that made me think of a huge, blown up bubble gum. My eldest brother, Luke (who was fifteen at the time), climbed down from the tree he had been in and walked up to me.

"How did you do that?" He asked as he stared at the bubble.

I said, "I don't know."

Suddenly, I heard the back door open and fast footsteps coming my way. Before I could turn around, my long hair was being pulled on while my mom popped the bubble and caught my little brother.

After that, I couldn't remember what was said but I do remember being pulled by my hair by my dad into the house while I cried in pain. That was the day my mother became distant from me, the day dad was violent towards me, the day I was put in the attic, and the day I began to work more on my powers.

One night, I was going through the stuff in the attic while everyone was away and found a couple of cool things. I found my mom's old contest ribbons, her old dress she wore (a white, long, strapless gown that reached the floor), dad's old gym badges, and some old clothes from me and my brothers. In one of the boxes, I found a weird, old egg shaped object that was pink with two blue oval shapes on it that reminded me of eyes. When I held it, I could just feel life in it.

That night, I slept with the egg in my arms as I dreamed of being away from here, on my journey of becoming a pokemon coordinator. When I woke up, I grabbed an old backpack of mine, put the egg in it, along with some clothes, hygiene, and my camera. Just as I finished packing my bag, Grandma had just pulled up front. I opened the attic door, ran down the stairs, down the hall with all the bedrooms, down another staircase, and out the front door.

Sometimes, when I was with my grandma, I only remembered being with her in the huge house she had as she taught me to control my psychic powers. One day, before me and her started practicing, I took the egg out of my backpack and sat it on it's own little pillow then began practicing.

I began with making the bubbles, put them together, and made different shapes of pokemon. After I finished making a pikachu, I popped the bubble and began working on making a bubble form around me and turning it into a forcefield to protect me. As my grandma threw objects at me, I hardened the bubble and saw the objects bounce off it. The bubble popped on it's own and then I practiced making objects move. Concentrating, I saw in a mirror in my grandma's dancing foyer my eyes glowing a bright purple and saw all the objects in the room begin to float in the air.

Suddenly, a bright light glowed in the room. When I turned my head towards the source, it came from the direction of the egg. I stayed as still as I could until the light died away and I saw a pink Mew with blue eyes. Since it had just hatched it was pretty small, it's body almost as long as my forearm.

Mew opened it's eyes and it smiled happily at me as it made joyful noises. Then, it floated in the air towards me. It circled around me a couple of times and decided to sit on my head. Carefully, I placed all the objects back down where they originally were.

During my entire stay at Grandma's, Mew and I played as I practiced using my psychic abilities more. My grandma even told me stories of our family history.

"Long ago," She would being. "There lived ancient people with abilities to control anything. Each group had a name and symbol that represented them. The electric type group got a sphere of a lightning bolt, the water type group got a sphere of a water drop, the fire type group got a sphere of flame, the ice type group got a sphere of a snowflake, the grass type group got a sphere of a single leaf, the rock type group got a sphere of rocks shaped like a mountain, the normal type group got a sphere of a star, the poison type group got a sphere of a skull and cross bones, the flying type group got a sphere of a single feather, the bug type group a sphere with a single lady bug, the ghost type group got a sphere of a ghost, the ground type group got a sphere of rocks, the fighting type group got a sphere of a molded clay fist, the dragon type group got a sphere of dragon scales, the dark type group got a sphere of the moon, and the steel type group got a sphere of a triangle with three half triangles at each corner."

I asked, "But Grandma, what about the psychic type group? What did they get?"

"Oh yes! I can't forget about them!" she exclaimed with a big smirk on her face. "The psychic type group got a sphere of two eyes."

She continued her story. "Everyone lived within harmony of one another. But one day, an evil group of people banded with one another and tried to take over the groups. Within each group, they had one person hold the sphere. They say those who wield it are the matriarch's of their group. The evil group of people fought against the groups who had allied with the others to fight the evil side. It was a very gruesome battle, many people and pokemon had been lost but the good side still won and the last remaining few who had fought with the evil side reatreated and have never been heard of again. The group who had led the good side into battle and helped them win was the psychic group. Because they had won, all the matriarch's gave the psychic matriarch the ability to hold onto their spheres until they were to be needed again. All of the groups lived in peaceful harmony since then."

"How do you know if the matriarch is really what they are?" I asked her.

My grandma stood up and walked over to a box that had been sitting on the table in the farthest part of the room. I had seen her gazing at it many times over the years I had come here, but I had never seen her go to it until then. She picked up the box, brought it over to the table we had been sitting at, sat it on the glass surface, and opened it. Picking up something that was in it, she closed the top and in her hand was a glass ball that was the size of a baseball. My grandma held out the object to me and I took it into my hands. Inside, something seemed to be glowing the moment it was placed into my hands. When I looked closely, I noticed there were two shapes inside. It was two purple eyes, the same one from my grandmother's story.

She told me, "Only those who can make the sphere glow are the true matriarch's of the group."

I looked up at her, "So I'm the next matriarch for the psychic types?"

Grandma nodded. She then pushed the box she had gotten towards me. I turned it around, opened it, and saw more spheres inside. Each had their own symbol like the story she had just told me.

After I finally figured it out, I still couldn't help but ask one more question.

"But, why are you giving them to me?" I questioned as I closed the box.

Her happy expression turned serious as she answered, "Because I have a feeling that the evil group is stirring."

My eyes widened as I connected the pieces of the puzzle together.

I was the head matriarch of the psychic group, I was the keeper of the spheres for all seventeen groups, it's my job to find the true matriarchs of each group, help them control their powers, and have them help me stop this evil group of people. Ever since I had found out about my powers when I saved my brother from falling, I had been chosen for this.

Now it's up to me to help save the world. But...I'm only fifteen! Where am I suppose to start?

I asked my grandma where to start and she said that it begins tomorrow, when I start my pokemon journey.


	2. OC Form

I'm going to be putting up a form for you guys to submit to me through PM or through a review. Out of all of them, I'm going to be picking the one that is the most interesting. If you don't enter as a main charachter in the story, you can be a side character. So everyone has a win win chance. To those who don't submit a form, that's ok too. I just hope you enjoy the story that I'm writting.

Name:

Age (10-19):

Ability Submitted For:

Personality:

Flaws:

Appearance:

Hope you submit a form, if not I hope you enjoy the story!


End file.
